Refrigerators with bottom-mounted freezers offer easy access to the fresh food compartment and provide wide storage space. When an ice and water dispensing system is incorporated on such refrigerators, the dispensing system is provided in the fresh food compartment and an ice chamber portion of the dispensing system can be insulated from the surrounding above-freezing environment. It is also possible to provide cooling to prevent ice from melting or reduce the melting rate and fans have been used to improve circulation of cool air in the ice chamber.